


Crushes

by nitohkousuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: KankuKiba Week - Day 1 - Mutual Pining/CrushesJust a small drabble about Kiba thinking on his crush and his life on the way to an escort mission





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> rated mature mostly for Kiba's wet dream in the beginning
> 
> sorry this is so short. I hope to write something a bit more for the rest of the week

“Hey, Kibble.” Hana's voice rang as loud as it always did when he definitely overslept. The door nearly making an imprint on his wall was pretty loud too.“You're not some kid. You're gonna be late for your mission. Don't you have some important escort around the village?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Hana-nee-san...I was getting up.” He wasn't, but well, she didn't need to know that he was very definitely in the middle of a dream he very definitely did not want to be woken up from.

_Purple face paint smeared on his thighs as skilled fingers worked him loose...A smirk covered in that same smeared purple face paint almost the same color as the deep hickey Kiba had left all over his neck._

_“You're feisty, but the second I got you like this, you submit huh? It's cute.”_

“Hey! Bone head” Kiba barely came to as his sister chucked one his shoes at his head. It's for the best that she woke him up because having wet dreams about the Kazekage's hot older brother who is definitely light years out of his league and probably is straight is definitely not what he should be doing. Just because the last mission he had in Suna had been....great.

_“You really were fantastic out there, y'know?” Kankuro gives him a grin and Kiba has to use whatever self control he has at not telling Kankuro that really the fantastic thing out here right now is the grin on Kankuro's face because flirting is definitely not a smart political move._

_“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Smooth. SMOOTH. “You were great too.” Kiba frantically tries to pull something smart out of his inconveniently empty head. “Your long ranged puppets were great with my short ranged attacks. Sucks we're in separate villages and both so busy. I think we'd uh, make a great duo.” That's....smart. Maybe a little flirt. But. Not terrible!_

_“Yeah. It's a shame. But maybe we'll get a mission together again or something. I know my sister is the ambassador but I'm sure we'll see each other” Kiba desperately tries not to read into that too much because uh..._

_“I'd...like that.”_

They'd seen each other in passing a lot. Meetings and other things that Kiba had worked security. He'd had a lot of second hand knowledge and only as many conversations as he and Akamaru had claws, but there was something about the guy that seemed like he was kind while also just the right kind of pushy. That's what Kiba wanted for a real relationship, but well.

“Hey!” There went his other shoe. “You're an escort for some other village official for the summit this year aren't you? You better not be late and make the village AND our family look bad.” Hana crosses her arms, and Kiba can see a touch of worry hidden underneath her tough exterior.

“Yeah. Yeah. I hope I don't get some snooty politician.” Kiba makes as face as he stands up and shoves his sister out the door.

“I think everyone is shinobi honestly.” Hana replies as she lets him shove him out the door. “Hey, otouto.” She starts digging her heels into the ground. “...If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know that last date went bad, but I'm sure you'll find someone.”

“..Thanks. I'm good though. I swear.” Kiba says giving his sister a soft look before finally shooing her out the door. He really did need to get dressed.

He at least didn't take too long to get dressed, but he still had to run to the Hokage tower to make it barely not on time. Hopefully whatever person he got would be okay with that fact that he wasn't as dressed up as he could be and maybe he was a little ruffled. It's not like the Rokudaime could lecture him about being late, so he felt super confident opening the door five minutes late.

“Ah! Finally here, Kiba. I was wondering if I was going to have to find someone else to assign to Kankuro-san, who honestly might not even need you. You've been here a few times haven't you?”

Kankuro's face paint had changed again. It let the pink on his cheeks ever more visible, which Kiba thought was a plus. Not that Kankuro was flustered or anything about him.

“I need him.” Kankuro replies quickly before pausing. “I mean. You guys keep changing things. I'll get lost and I really can't afford that. So. I need his ass...istance.” He shifts his weight from foot to foot.

Kiba regrets not waking up early now.


End file.
